poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Clip (Doki and his Friends fight their Nobodies Digimon)
Doki and his friends are trying to find a way out to Stop Mom for Selling Planet Express and then they saw a Dark Portal Doki: Huh? They saw Six Holden Person and they summons their Weapons, two persons are holding Sword, two persons holding a The Wand and a Staff and the last person is holding Sheild Doki: Those weapons!?!? So they are fighting and they in Station of Awakening Doki: Who are you!? ????: Someone from the Digital World. Fico: Who? Are you Agunimon and his friends? ????: Agunimon and his friends? We actually left their world. Otto: What do you mean? ????: Tell us... Tell us why you're here in the Digital World? They are fighting and the six hooden figures look at the Station of Awakening ????: I see. That's why. They are fighting and then Doki and his Friends drop their weapons and they gonna get it, but the hooden figures stop them, so they have to use their Powers, WingBlade, Spellweaver, Bladecharge and Ghostdrive ????: Huh? They defeated them and they drop their weapons and they removed their Cloaks and then Doki and his friends look shock. Because it was their Digimon Spirits. Dogmon, Ottermon, Goatmon, Ladybugmon, Flamingomon and Anteatermon Doki: You're us? Dogmon: You would make a good other. Flashback has started Dogmon and his friends are wondering in the Digital World and saw Ophanimon Ophanimon: I see you come to the Digital World. She look at them Ophanimon: And I think your face are familiar... I should make you my pupils. Dogmon and his friends look so silent Ophanimon: What are your names? Then they speak their names Dogmon: Dogmon. Ottermon: Ottermon. Goatmon: Goatmon. Ladybugmon: Ladybugmon. Flamingomon: Flamingomon. Ophanimon: I see, welcome to the Digital World. Next Flashback They are sitting at Seraphimon's Castle ????: Hey. They saw Agunimon, Lobomon, Kumamon, Kazemon, Beetlemon and Loweemon Dogmon: Hey, guys. Kumamon: It's been a long time since the Digidestined save the Digital World from Lucemon. Ottermon: Yeah. Lobomon: Say, Dogmon. If you're saying that there are other worlds like ours? What would it be like? Dogmon: I don't know, but if there are other worlds like this one. Then maybe, there will be alot of Worlds out there. Goatmon: Just like the Real World. But... I really miss Takuya and the others. Loweemon: Us too. Dogmon: But we will see them again, even Doki and his friends. Because they're us. Beetlemon: Yeah, they are. And someday, you'll see them again. Kumamon: And we could help other heroes. Anteatermon: I'm sure hope that you, Kotemon and Bearmon will work together as best friends. Ottermon: Yeah, you and them are very good to each other. Kumamon: Wow. And yeah, we are Best Friends. And they were pupils to Seraphimon and Ophanimon. Dogmon: This time, they will be with you. If you're alone without Agunimon, Lobomon, Loweemon, Kazemon, Beetlemon and Socerymon, you still have your best friends, Kotemon and Bearmon. Kumamon: Yeah. Ladybugmon: That's nice. Flamingomon: Well, we have to go. Our Time is up. Kazemon: Ok. See ya. They disappeared into Data Dogmon: Make sure you remember us, you guys. Kumamon: We Promise... Dogmon. They have tears rolling down their eyes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:MRJOJOUK3